Misjudged
by Goldy 'n Furballs
Summary: Jamie is 14 and in her fourth year of Hogwarts. Like all Slytherins she finds herself hating Harry Potter and his friends and even admiring Voldemort. She’s faced with many trials before the schoolyear is up. This may be a series! Much better than it soun


**Misjudged**

Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter, but I do own the Seams family name and my plot. Summary – Jamie is 14 and in her fourth year of Hogwarts. Like all Slytherins she finds herself hating Harry Potter and his friends and even admiring Voldemort. She's faced with many trials before the schoolyear is up. This may be a series! Much better than it sounds 3

Rating – This is rated Mature for adult scenes and language.

Pairings – Harry Potter/Hermione(hiss my fiction, my choice of pairings), Ron Weasley/Natalie Seams, Jamie Seams/half the gents in the fic, Amie Seams/Cedric Diggory Critics yes, flames no.

Thank you, please review, it encourages me to write more ;)

* * *

Hazel eyes darted around as the teenage girl jogged through the crowd at King's Cross, noting sourly that more than half the humans around her were muggles. The girl was of one of the highest pureblood families and looked down at the little mudbloods. The Seams was her family - famous in their potion and charm-making abilities. Though she did not much carry this trait her name remained the same as all the others – Seams. Jamie Seams.

Her twin, Amie Seams, should be beside her, but she had ditched her at the ticket booth when she stopped to secure her baggage. She had done it three times before so she believed she did not need her help finding the way to the train.

The crowd began to thin as she neared Platform 9 until it was only a few miscellaneous muggles with their noses buried in maps. She took the opportunity and raced toward the barrier between Platform 9 and 10. Her eyes shut tight until she felt a cold breeze on her arms once more. She opened them and looked around satisfactorily. Young and old alike were exchanging greetings, kissing and hugging each other, and showing off what they had bought over the summer.

She moved out of the way of the barrier in case any more arrivals should burst through and began to approach the train with her trolley. When she reached the steps she snapped her fingers and called out. "Dolly!"

A small creature in nothing put a few rags appeared right beside her and looked up expectantly, quivering slightly from old age. "Yes, Miss Seams? What can Dolly do to help the young mistress?"

"Take my bags and follow me. I'll be carrying Freemont." Jamie lifted a small padded cage labeled 'Freemont' and climbed up the steps as the house elf behind her struggled with her luggage. She walked down the aisle, her posture straight and proper as always. Her eyes scanned over each compartment she passed, finally spotting three girls sitting together in one. All of them had the Slytherin badge pinned on their shirts, as did Jamie. "In here, Dolly. Hurry up!"

The house elf hurried forward and summoned a step-up quickly, standing on his tiptoes as he put the luggage on the rack. Jamie settled herself down beside a small brunette, beginning to speak at once. All the other girls in the booth silenced immediately, watching her take a large white cat out of the cage and place him on her lap. "Summer was as horrid as ever. My parents didn't give in when I asked them about Paris. Screw them. I'm going for sure next summer. Dolly, are you finished _yet_? I swear these elves are becoming poorer by the chore!"

The group listened intently as she spoke, heeding no mind to the struggling elf until she mentioned him. All nodded as she made her complaints against her parents and the weakness of her house elf. Needless to say, Jamie was well known amongst the Slytherin house, everyone knowing of her knowledge of the Dark Arts and her treachery to other students. This easily placed her as one of the most-feared fourth years in Hogwarts, the only three standing in her way being Crabbe, Goyle, and Draco Malfoy. Another thing was easily known about Jamie. She submitted to one, and one only. A blond-haired boy with the eyes of the coldest stone gray. Many girls before her had flung themselves at him with little achievement, but Jamie was more cunning than this. Ever since third year she had been trying to get his attention in the least noticeable ways possible. Not only could she not get him to screw her, but she could not even get him to noticed her. It was quite frustrating to her as she could easily have almost any other boy of Hogwarts, but not the one she wanted.

The step-up mysteriously vanished from under the elderly elf's feet, causing him to fall to the ground, one of Jamie's heavy bags landing atop him. All four girls burst into a fit of hideous giggles, bringing Dolly into a rage. "Dolly shall not stand for this! Dolly will no longer stay."

With a loud crack the house elf was gone, leaving Jamie utterly stupefied. Finally, she looked about the assembled girls with mad confusion, demanding. "House elves can't just leave! Can they? Well?"

After a few hesitant moments the brunette beside Jamie answered quietly, as if scared of being struck down dead by the fourteen-year-old. "W-well, apparently so."

The young girl was met with a scowl and glare, but to her great relief nothing more. The next few moments were quiet as Jamie read the Quibbler boredly, muttering every now and again. "Really?" or "Bullshit" until a black-haired girl, identical to Jamie popped her head in. She looked utterly lost and confused as the girls around Jamie gave her hard stares, seeming to coil back as if they were snake bites. The girl seemed to realize that she needed to get this done fast before she was herded off as she started talking quickly, but quietly. "Jamie, I can't find anywhere empty to sit – Natalie is in the prefect compartment."

"I'm sorry, Amie, but it would seem that you _need to increase your volume_." Her voice rose higher at the last part of her sentence, hand cupped around her ear as the other girls giggled in approvement. "I know that's like asking a old man to freeze over hell to you, but please, just try. We don't bite…hard."

Though the last part was meant jokingly it made Amie shrink back even more and stuff her hands in her pockets. It was quite obvious she wasn't accustomed to crowds or even people really. "I-I-"

She was cut off by a friendly female voice and a gesture from a black-haired girl wearing the Gryffindor badge. Across from her in her compartment was a black-haired boy with short, curly hair. She seemed relieved when she saw the Ravenclaw badge pinned on his robes. "Erm… If you need a place to sit there's more than enough room over here."

"Yes, thank you. Amie would be more than happy to oblige." Jamie responded for her, giving her a shove toward the compartment and closing the sliding door. "That's better, no annoying sisters or annoyin-"

Her eyes narrowed in annoyance as she was cut off by the whistle of the train to signal the start of their voyage to Hogwarts. She opened her mouth again when it ended, but was only met with another whistle. Yet again, she tried, but gave up when a sandy brown-haired girl across from her began talking excitedly. She closed her eyes and laid back her head, letting their voices drown out as she thought. It was three o'clock now and it should take around four hours until they arrived which would mean it would be seven-thirtish when they had dinner. Extremely pleased with herself for being able to figure out the difficult math problem she nodded to herself and opened her eyes once more, beginning to read an article about how eating seaweed helped your complexion. It sounded too muggleish to her so she quickly flipped the page to the crossword puzzles.

It must have been about an hour of silence in the train before a lady and her trolley of goodies came down the aisle and began to open their compartment door. Jamie, dying for something exciting – at least to her – quickly morphed down into a small black cat beside Freemont who did not look the least bit amused. When the lady had the door open she called out sweetly. "Anything off the trolley, dears?"

"Yes, gives us four chocolate frogs and four pumpkin pastries." The lady handed them to the girls without hesitation, accepting the money. She was about to move off when she saw the cat reach forward and begin to eat a chocolate frog, holding it between her paws and biting off the head. "I'm quite sure chocolate is not good for animals…"

Jamie looked up and began hissing fiercely, claws unsheathed as she jumped back, her back arched. The lady jumped with a slight squeal of surprise and began to slowly move off when Jamie bolted out of the compartment and began to creep forward, as if about to attack the lady. This time she gave a full squeal, forgetting the trolley and running as fast as possible from the pursuing cat while the girls back in their compartment made good use of her absence and took a few candy canes and some money(taken from the money bag hung simply on a small hook) from the unattended food trolley. Their greedy hands were quick, in and out with an innocent aura around them. When the vibrant blue eyes caught sight of the Slytherin's success she fled back to the compartment, jumping up on the seat and curling up once more. The lady slowly approached her cart once more, moving off to the next compartment as fast as she could while remaining to look composed.

When she was out of view the cat formed back to the dark-haired girl she had originally been, joining her friends in laughter as they ate the treats they had so rightfully stolen. It was not long until they fell into silence again, Jamie closing her eyes and beginning to doze off. She could vaguely hear someone closing the compartment door with a light click…


End file.
